The Angel Bones
by Claire Ride
Summary: Crossover between The Lovely Bones and Maximum Ride. Hey, my name is Angel Ride and I was 14 when I was murdered. Rated T for language and content. Character Death. It dosent matter if you have read the lovely bones or not....u will understand the sotry!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this story is a cross over between The Lovely Bones and Maximum Ride…kinda. I mixed it up a little, The lovely bones mixes in because it is the idea list, What happens in that book happens in this story! And Maximum Ride mixes in…because all the characters are in it!**_

_**The flock has defeated Itex and Mr. Chu (I call him chewy…hehe). The flock has not fought in a while…so they have gotten weaker. Max and Fang has bought a house in Pennsylvania(in the country…like corn fields are every where). They are all in school, Max, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge are in college(Nudge just starting) Gazzy is in 11**__**th**__** grade, and Angel is in 9**__**th**__** grade. (everyone at school knows Angel as Angela)**_

_**Max-22yrs old**_

_**Fang-22yrs old**_

_**Iggy-22yrs old**_

_**Nudge-20yrs old**_

_**Gazzy-16yrs old**_

_**Angel-14yrs old**_

_**This Story may be sad! Just saying….death of a character.**_

_**Chapter 1, The Horrible Beginning. **_

_**Angels POV **_

My name is Angel Ride, but everyone knows me as Angela. I was 14 years old when I was murdered on November, 19 2013.(Random date…I don't really know when Angel will be 14). Everyone expected me/the flock to be murdered by random evil sciencetists…but no one expected our neighbor. Someone we knew but not exactly trusted.

The flock has defeated Itex and Dr. Chu a couple of years ago. After that Max and Fang bought a house in Pennsylvania in the country. We all live there. We went to school, made friends. But of course all the happiness had to end. Max went to college to be a lawyer…and she wasn't that bad! Fang is now a doctor, Iggy is a fireworks maker, and Nudge is a fashion designer. Gazzy and I were still in high school. Everyone's life was working out great…until the horrible day came.

I was walking home from school. It was starting to get dark out. You may ask "why isn't Gazzy walking with me?" it's because I had to stay late at school to work on a project the day I was murdered. I pulled my hat over my head and adjusted my charm bracelet. My charm bracelet had each one of the flocks name on it, and a beautiful pair of wings. I walked onto the cornfield, my house being just a couple of blocks from here. Then I saw a man, my neighbor. His name was Mr. Hurst, Max and Fang talked to him a couple of times and found nothing wrong with him, he seemed ok. His thoughts were very difficult to read though…everything was twisted. He approached me.

"Hey, aren't you the youngest Ride girl?" He asked me while adjusting his glasses. Mr. Hurst looked like he was in his late 40's. He wore those cloths that you would see on your grandfather.

"Umm…yea" I said.

"So how's your family?" He asked. It would have been weird if anybody but our neighbor would have asked that.

"Their all just great. Now I must be leaving…Max likes me home before its too late."

"It's all ready pretty late Angela." Now that I look back on what he said I would have thought what he said was pretty weird.

"Yea I guess it is…."

"I want you to come check something out I made." That didn't sound to bad.

"Sure…let's see." I said happily…trying not to sound too scary. And that was my first mistake.

I was thinking about Max and Fang in my heaven. Thinking about what they would say or think when they find out I'm missing. I was also thinking about Mr. Hurst going up to them and saying "I hope they catch the bastard". "Has he no shame?!" I asked Karen, my intake counselor in my heaven. "Exactly" she said and made her point. There was no bullshit in my heaven.

I followed Mr. Hurst I little farther into the cornfield. But suddenly he stopped,

"Here it is." He said proudly.

"I don't see it." I said looking for some kind of man made thing.

"Then you should be more observant." I wish I would have been at that time. "It's a clubhouse under ground. The opening is made of wood but the rest is made by earth…come on in." He made his way inside the clubhouse.

"Sureeee." I said while going inside. It was very awkward going into the clubhouse because the opening was small.

I was inside the clubhouse. This was my second mistake. I was pretty cool inside because it was made by earth.

"Sweet! This is cool!" I said not suspecting anything.

"Thank you! Now it's kinda hot in here….you should probably take off your jacket." I did what he said…that was my third mistake.

"Why don't you have a coke." He said.

"I would love to stay but I must be going." I said while picking up my jacket.

"But all the other kids would…I'm made this clubhouse for kids in the neighborhood." I read about these kind of people…the kind that have no wife or kids. He must be lonely. I took a drink of coke.

"Thanks for the coke. But now I have to go."

"I don't see why you think your going." He said. I just noticed that he was blocking my only exit.

"Mr. Hurst please I have-"

"Take off your cloths." He interrupted me.

"what?!" I was starting to get scared.

"I need to see if your still a virgin." wow he was a creep.

"I am, Mr. Hurst."

"Your family will thank me" He said.

"My family?"

"They only want good girls" He said smiling.

"Please let me leave!" I pleaded.

"You're not leaving Angela. You're mine now.

I was remembering this all…thinking of how stupid I had been to go with him. "It's not good to look back on the past, your dead…you have to accept it." Karen said.

He attacked me then, pinning me to the ground. I fought hard…but not hard enough. He was stronger then I thought. My forth mistake…not fighting hard enough. Then he pressed his lips to mine, while I was struggling beneath him, wishing I could scream…..

_**Cliffy… I love the book The Lovely Bones! But it is quite sad…I'm sorry about putting Angel in this situation! The next chapter will have a lot more. Please Review! Tell me if you like it or not.**_


	2. Slow Ends

**OMG! I completely forgot about the disclaimer! IM SORRY JAMES PATTERSON&ALICE SEBOLD!**

**Ok DISLCAIMER! I don't own Angel Ride/Anything having to do with Maximum Ride, I don't own the IDEA of this story, but I do own Mr. Hurst….which really isn't such a good thing! BAD HURST! Ahh well…you cant have a good book without an awesome villain.**

**Thank you to my first review by Natvv! An awesome reader AND author! **

**And again I'm sorry about doing all this crap to Angel!**

_**The Angel Bones**_

_**Chapter 2, Slow Ends**_

_**Angel POV**_

You hear stories from everyone saying that when you know your dieing your life flashes before your eyes and everything is peaceful, for some people. But for me everything was slow and painful. I could her every grunt coming from Mr. Hurst, every plea that came from my mouth. Mr. Hurst got tired of my pleading so he stuffed my hat into my mouth. So now all I could hear are my muffled cries.

I was happy and sad that my life didn't flash before me. You all know I didn't exactly have the nicest childhood, but the people I was always with made all the difference. Max being basically my mother, sister, and best friend. Fang was the father figure in my life. Iggy was always like the fun evil older brother that was somewhat crazy. Nudge was my sister, the one I always talked to for boy troubles, when I needed to talk to someone about the boy, Ben, I liked she would always help. Gazzy was the person I was most close to, with him being my ACTUAL brother, and Total being my companion, my friend.

I was frozen with fear and defeat. Even now looking down at myself I can tell I was dieing, maybe not yet on the outside but I was dieing so much on the inside. Mr. Hurst stood up panting, wiping the sweat from his forehead. I looked at him, gave him my best death glare. But I still couldn't move.

"Angela, get up." He said. Man I would have loved to kill him. But I couldn't move, I could barely speak.

"Tell me you love me." I regretted ever saying those words to him. I softly told him I did.

And then the End came.

I was in my heaven now. I didn't now what I would find, what would be there. I thought maybe everyone saw the same things. But not everyone can picture the vast clear blue skies, it felt like I was flying…and I wasent even off the ground. The wind whipped through my hair. I breathed in deeply, wishing I could be back on Earth, wishing to see my family one last time.

I saw a high school in the distance, and multiple sports fields. I saw myself becoming a professional at some kind of sport, Winning a award for best actress, meeting the man of my dreams and spending every moment with my family. These were my dreams when I was on earth.

**A.N.**

**Tell me if you like it or not! I love to hear reviews! Tell your friends about this story! R&R!**


	3. My Not So Perfect Heaven

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER. But I kinda lost interest in this story, but I'll try writing it again. So did you people see the Lovely Bones in theatre? And did you think it was amazing? Man, I love this book!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Maximum Ride or The Lovely Bones.**

**

* * *

**

**_The Angel Bones_**

**_My Not So Perfect Heaven_**

**_Angel POV_**

I looked around my heaven. Seeing random people I didn't know play sports. They weren't exactly in my heaven, but their's had a lot of the same things.

I met Emily the fifth day of being in my heaven. She became my roommate because my intake counselor wanted me to make friends. She was sitting on the picnic bench, drawing a picture of the landscape when I came over to her. She was no Picasso, but she was pretty good at art. I sat down across from her.

"Hey." I said. She lifted up her head from her art. "I'm Angel. Real name Angela."

"Emily." And so our friendship began.

I got up and sat down on the swings that just happened to be next to the picnic bench.

"Do you like it here?" She asked, staring at me intently.

"Of course not." I replied.

"Same here." She said sadly.

I pushed on the ground, making the swing go higher and higher until I almost went upside down. I felt free. I finally felt free for the first time I came here. I looked up from where the swing was still in the air and watched as the clouds moved by. I closed my eyes, like I always do on a swing, and enjoyed the feel of my stomach dropping when I swung backwards.

Emily was a small girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was the complete opposite of me, with my blonde hair and blue eyes.

Our heavens became bigger, both combining together. We wanted a lot of the same things.

We created a school, that only had gym, art, and music class. A library that only has fantasy books, a theatre that shows only hot actors, and a whole town. Complete with restaurants, ice cream shops, and anything you could think of.

Karen, both of our intake counselor, became almost a motherly figure to both of us. She was in her mid 30's so she was pretty close to Maxes age. And then Emily and I both realized we missed our families. We wanted our mothers back, my mother being Max. We sat on the ground licking our ice cream, talking to Karen.

"I want to live again." I said sternly.

"No way. Out of the question." Karen said.

"Well can we watch them?" Emily asked, taking a lick of ice cream.

"Ha-ha. You watch them everyday." Karen replied.

"Well can't we, like, go to Earth and watch their lives from beginning to end?" I asked.

"You wont be able to experience anything." Karen clarified.

"No duh Mrs. Obvious!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"You guys can go where ever you want." Karen said.

Emily and I grew closer and closer. We went to art class together, music class, and read our favorite books together. But sometimes she seemed distant when we were together, or she was gone all together in her own part of heaven. I missed her when she was gone.

My heaven was no where near perfect. The things I wanted couldn't be achieved. I wanted Mr. Hurst dead, I wanted Max and Fang to know the truth about my death, and I wanted to say one last goodbye to my brother Gazzy. But if I watched close enough then maybe I would be able to alter the future of those on Earth.

* * *

****

Ehhhh, this story isn't the best. But it sure as heck not the worst. Hope you liked it! I also have other stories you can read...review please!


	4. The Sound of the Pouring Rain

************

************

Hey again! You guys enjoying life? Soccer season started! WOOHOO! Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

__

The Angel Bones

The Sound of the Pouring Rain

Angel POV

I felt weighed down by guilt when I see how much pain I have caused my family on Earth. The worst part is that the pain was only going to get worse. Fang was the one that answered the phone when the detectives and the police called. Fang told them what my blood type was, my hair, eye and skin color, and the description of my face.

"Mr. Ride, we only found one body part." Detective Smith said sadly.

Fang stood frozen in the kitchen. How could he possible tell the rest of his family? How could he possible go on with life knowing that his Angel could still be out there?

"She could still be alive? Right?" Fang whispered. He didn't want anyone to overhear his conversation.

"You never know…" The detective said.

My brother hasn't been to school ever since I've been missing. He barely even knows how to eat or sleep. Nudge and Iggy don't even know I'm missing yet. They are both in their dorms at college without any knowledge that I was just murdered. And lastly Max and Fang, my somewhat parents, they can barely look at each other right now. Max is a total wreck, like Gazzy. Fang is the one that is keeping calm, but he doesn't know how to comfort Max and Gazzy.

Max was the one who helped me pick out all my charms on my bracelet. She was the one who helped me picks out each charm for each person in the Flock. Max was everything I ever wanted to be…

I'm watching Max and Fang now. They are both sitting on their bed, holding each others hands as if they were clinging to what little hope they had for me. You could clearly see the exhaustion that covered their faces. I knew they didn't want to sleep, for the fear of nightmares, but eventually they fell asleep.

Max and Fang woke up in the morning to the sound of pouring rain. They did not speak, but they looked at each other. And Max began to cry. Fang came over to her, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb and kissed her gently.

I looked away from them, as if their love was as radiant as the sun and if I looked at them for too long I would go blind. I looked up at the morning grey sky. I loved the rain, I loved the feel of it on my skin. I looked at Gazzy, and he was thinking the same thing. He loved the rain too because in the rain, no one could tell he was crying.

* * *

The next morning Gazzy woke up to the sound of Fang throwing away his breakfast that he didn't even eat.

"Why you throwing that away?" He asked.

"I lost my appetite." Fang snapped.

"What was the phone call about?" Gazzy said curiously.

"Which one?" Fang asked in return.

"You were talking about Angel and how her eyes were the prettiest of blues." Gazzy said, smiling a little to himself. "It was a cop wasn't it?"

"You want to know the truth?" Fang asked.

"Of course."

"The cops found a body part. They think it might be Angel's." Fang said, trying to keep a straight face.

It felt like Gazzy was punched in the stomach. "What?!"

"You never know…" Fang replied.

Gazzy sat down. "I'm gonna cry, so be prepared." he said. "When did they find the body part."

"Around two days ago." Fang said, watching as Gazzy fell to the floor. His body shaking with sobs.

**********************

* * *

**

****

Ok, yupp. Chapter is done! Hope you like it. Review please.


End file.
